Title Pending
by LeviathanNine
Summary: Duo, an orphaned teen, joins a military academy. Everyone has high hopes for him, but something - or someone - is going to intervene, wether Duo likes it or not. Why? Let's just say it's classified. AU, 1x2, shounen-ai/yaoi, OOC-ness, swearing, blood and gore, ect. This is my first story, so don't be TOO harsh!
1. 1 Nice To Meet You?

Chapter One: Nice To Meet You?

**Why hello there. Welcome to my first fanfic. I'll make this quick, so we can get to the good part.**

**Discaliamer: No, I do not and never will own Gundam Wing, nor Heero and Duo.**

**Warning: OOC-ness, swearing, blood and gore (Not in this chapter, but it's likely later).**

**This is a shounen-ai/yaoi fic. Although I haven't planned any lemons, I am happy to do one if it's requested. (Note that I would have to publish it separatley - I don't want this to be taken down!)**

**_ITALICS _****= Thoughts, but can also mean emphasis when used in speech.**

**"Speech" = I'm sure you know this one.**

***BOLD* = Letting you know who's Point-Of-View we're in.**

**I think that's about it. Enjoy the story!**

***DUO***

I had been waiting for this day. The day I joined the imperial army. It had been my only dream for longer than I could remember, and it was finally coming true.

I had already passed - more like aced - the entrance exams and gotten in the good books of the trainers. Although, I had taken the exam late, meaning I mightn't end up with a very commendable position. But whatever. It won't take me long to work my way up.

So here I stand, at the entrance of the barracks. I was accompanied by three other boys. They were all a bit older than me, not to mention taller and more muscled. I looked like an anorexic midget standing next to bodybuilders.

Our commander was handing out our uniforms and key cards when another boy joined us.

He wasn't like the other boys I'd seen here. He was still definitely bigger than me, but not as large as the others. He saluted the commander and said, somewhat quietly, "Heero Yuy. I apologize for my lateness, Sir."

The commander looked down at the clipboard before him. "Ah, yes. No trouble at all, Yuy." he said, saluting back. "Good to have you with us."

The new boy, Heero, stood beside me, to the right. _Good to have you with us? No trouble at all? What the fuck? Why's that guy so buddy-buddy with the commander? _I thought. Usually, from what my uncle and brothers had told me, anyone who was late was severely punished. _Strange..._

Luckily, my spacing out went unnoticed. By the time I tuned in again, he commander was announcing which team we had been assigned. "Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Isaac Rean, you're in B. Kepler Hearse and Sean Quin, you're in A. Any questions?" he didn't give us a chance to speak before continuing, "Gut. You've each been given a number, which you can find on the back of your key cards. It indicates which bed you'll be taking. Drop your belongings off there, put on those uniforms and be back here in ten minutes."

We all saluted before walking off to our designated bed. According to my key card, I had been given bed 2-17.

I hadn't even noticed Heero Yuy behind me until I went to put my things down. I jumped in surprise, wiping my brow.

"Damn, you scared me. How can you be so quiet?"

I didn't get an answer. He just continued to put his few belongings on the bed next to mine. All that was there were a small bag, about the length of my forearm, and the things given to him by the commander.

Shrugging it off, I continued to speak. "So, why didn't the commander try to eat you alive for being late? That guy seemed like a real-" I was cut off when he slapped a hand over my mouth.

"..."

_Antisocial much? _I asked myself. Heero let go of my mouth, but only to let me breathe. "I'll shut up now." I muttered, half to myself, as I went to get changed.

**And there you have it! The first chapter! Questions? Praise? Criticism? Want me to continue it? Want me to quit writing all together? Tell me through reviews!**

**NOTE: Flames will be used to cook my dinner… or maybe Poptarts…**

**Levy.**


	2. 2 Man's Greatest Weakness

Chapter Two: Man's Greatest Weakness

**As requested, I'm here to publish chapter two! I'm open for title suggestions, because I'm absolutely hopeless at these things. **

**I'm not sure as to how many chapters I want to include in this story yet. But hey, I leave it up to you, the readers. The amount of chapters in this fic comes down to how many negative (Or positive!) reviews and comments I get.**

**Thanks for the review, jeangreymullinsjr. Glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not and never will own Gundam Wing, nor Heero and Duo. **

**Warning: OOC-ness, swearing, blood and gore.**

**This is a shounen-ai/yaoi fic. Although I haven't planned any lemons, I am happy to do one if it's requested. **

**_ITALICS _****= Thoughts, but can also mean emphasis when used in speech.**

**"Speech" = I'm sure you know this one.**

***BOLD* = Letting you know who's Point-Of-View we're in.**

**Alrighty then, onward, my trusty… well… forget it.**

***DUO***

Wearing my new black and grey uniform, I trudged on towards the entrance. There was already someone else waiting there… I think his name was Isaac?

We stood there, silently. A minute or so later, the other boys joined us, Heero being the last to do so. When we were all lined up, the commander jumped out from behind a door. "You're all two and a half minutes early. Get into the habit of getting yourself together quick. It'll do you good."

A young, blond haired woman entered the barracks. "Sergeant Po!" The commander exclaimed, evidently surprised. He quickly regained his composure. "Do you have business here?"

Sergeant Po, as the woman was called, looked us over coolly. "Indeed, Warrant Officer Darlain. I was asked to oversee the training of these young men."

The commander, or should I say, Warrant Officer Darlain, gave a her a rather rude look. "Under who's orders?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Noin, if you must know." She answered, somewhat smugly.

After a pause, Warrant Officer Darlain nodded vigorously "Of course, Sergeant." He murmured. Everyone, I mean _everyone_, had heard of Luitenant Colonel Lucrezia Noin. The second-highest scoring graduate in the history of Lake Victoria Academy and excellent strategist.

Sergeant Po saluted us. "I am Sergeant Sally Po. I have been assigned the task of observing your progression over the course of two weeks." She said, and with a lot more respect than I would've thought. Most of our superiors were a bit… snobbish, I guess. But Sergeant Po spoke to us almost like equals. Interesting.

We all immediately saluted in response. "Sergeant," Darlain interjected, "Would you mind if we go through some self-defence exercises?"

The woman nodded and stepped back. "I apologise for the interruption," she said. Darlain grunted in reply, before pointing at me. "Maxwell. Care to give it a try?" he asked me. _Pfft. Self-defence is easy._

"Yes, Sir."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others snicker. "_Darlain'll beat the fuck outta him. I mean, he's tiny!_" I heard one whisper. Growling slightly, I stepped forward.

Darlain looked at me. "Attack as soon as you're ready. I won't be going easy on you."

A wicked grin crossed my face as I took a swift step, putting me beside the Warrant Officer. He went to turn, but I slipped behind his back first, slamming my elbow into the back of his head with a bit of a… well… a giggle.

Jerking forward, Darlain smirked. "All right then."

I stopped long enough to let him rise back up to his feet. I dodged the right hook he threw, and narrowly avoided the kick to the stomach with a careful sidestep. I replied with my own high kick, aiming for the head, and somewhat purposely missing. As soon as my foot hit the ground, I jammed my right knee into his groin. I almost laughed when he fell over in pain.

_And that, my friends, is man's greatest weakness._

**I'll leave it there. Short, I know. But I'm a student in the enhanced class – meaning I get a lot of homework, and not enough time to write fanfiction.**

**Hmm, what are your opinions on the relationship between Zechs and Noin? I can't decide if I should pair them up here or not… because I do quite like Noin. But I want Zechs to myself! (If I had a Zechs plushie right now, I'd be hugging the holy f*** out of it)**

**Questions? Praise? Criticism? Want me to continue it? Want me to quit writing all together? Tell me through reviews!**

**NOTE: Flames will be used to cook my dinner… or maybe Poptarts…**

**Levy.**


	3. ON HOLD

**OH MY GOD I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN… A LONG TIME…**

**I've been really, ****_really_**** busy lately. I'm almost ****_two months _****behind in my math homework. **

**My uncle and his second wife just moved in with me, and I've had to a. install a new door, b. install a new wall, and c. move all their crap in. **

**On top of that, I was organising for my friends and I to go to Manifest together (But they ditched me =.=), and I'm now exhausted from all the dancing, shopping, and game-playing that I've done over the past three days.**

**ALSO I had to let you know that I'm flying to Darwin for a three-week holiday on the 13****th**** of September, and *GASP* won't have internet access. I know, evil in its truest form, right? But there is an upside to this – I'll have lots of spare time to write! So you can expect a few new chapters when I get back (October 4th)!**

**After that, I'll be busy preparing my costume for Armageddon... meaning THAT'S AN ALMOST TWO MONTH WAIT!**

**A massive thank-you to everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed. Once again, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to be working hard on a good new chapter while I'm in Darwin!**

**Levy**


End file.
